finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Akademeia
Magic Academy Peristylium Suzaku , or known simply as the Magic Academy , is a major location in Final Fantasy Type-0. It is the capital of the Dominion of Rubrum, an academy for training young cadets, and the place that houses the Suzaku Crystal. It serves as the home base for Class Zero. Story Layout Outside Entrance ;Front Gate : ;Fountain Plaza : ;Arena : Located on the western path of the Fountain Plaza, this is a colosseum-like area where students can take on combat practice. ;Airship Landing Bay : Located on the eastern path of the Fountain Plaza, this is where airships are docked. Interior Entrance ;Entrance : The foyer of the main building of the academy. In the center of the room is a giant teleporter leading to various locations, while six smaller teleporters around the room lead to the various classrooms. Students are not permitted to visit other classrooms than their own. ;Naval General Operation Staff 2nd Division : A briefing room located north of the teleporter in the Entrance, reachable by twin staircases. Senior commanders gather here, and the player can find out the next storyline mission in advance. ;Crystarium : The Crystarium is located in the room east of the Entrance. A massive lending library, it houses the Crimson Codex. ;Kazusa's Laboratory : The secret laboratory of Kazusa Futahito, located behind a bookshelf. After a cutscene where Kazusa takes the player to this area, it can be accessed anytime afterwards. Class Zero's Classroom ;Hallway : Located in the room west of the Entrance, it is a small antechamber leading to Class Zero's classroom. It houses a Save Point and a portal leading to the Altocrystarium. ;Altocrystarium : A room where one can activate and access the Altocrystarium System. The Altocrystarium can then be accessed from the Save Point's Main Menu or here. ;Class Zero's Classroom : The classroom for Class Zero. During free time, Mog offers lectures to increase the party's stats and abilities, and an underling is present to sell items. The students report here to receive their next mission. ;Backyard : A small outdoor area leading out from Class Zero's classroom. ;Cemetery : A graveyard present in Class Zero's backyard. It is impossible to enter this area, and it is only present in cutscenes. Teleporter ;Magic Department : ;Arecia's Room : Arecia Al-Rashia's room, located in the Magic Department and further in is the Crystal Room for Suzaku's Crystal. It is impossible to enter this area, and is only present in cutscenes. ;Sixth Arms Research Institute : ;Refresh Room : The academy's cafeteria, a common place for students to hang out. ;Salon : A lounge for students to hang out. ;Terrace : One of many balconies, it is another common place for students to hang out. ;Chocobo Ranch : A small island located separately from the academy, where chocobos are bred and raised. Players can breed their chocobos to gain new ones, and can also try out riding a chocobo for free. Shops Orderly's Shop |} Sixth Arms Research Institute |} SPP Shop |} Uniform and Rem in the summer uniform; Nine and Cinque in the formal uniform.]] All students in the Peristylium wear the same uniform, consisting of a black jacket and white pants for males, and a red plaid skirt and a black jacket for females. Both males and females also wear mantles tied at the neck with a gold ring that has a phoenix on it. The color of these mantles varies depending on the student's Class; for instance Class Zero has red mantles, Class One has blue mantles, and so on. Most students customize their uniform to suit their own personal style and/or for practicality in combat. Members of Class Zero, along with Tiz and Joker, are also depicted as wearing long hooded overcoats; it is unknown if these coats are standard issue for all Peristylium students. Two alternate uniforms exist for Peristylium students. *The summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved white shirt, black gloves, and capes for all students, with a black tie and dark pants for male students and a black vest, bow tie, and black skirt for females. *The formal uniform is an alternate coloring of the students' standard uniforms; students wear red coats with black cuffs, white mantles, and white gloves, with black pants for male students and black skirts for females. Students During schooling each student is assigned to a group, each with a designated moogle. Each class seems to focus on different areas of study. *'Class Zero' - A special group of students chosen by Arecia Al-Rashia. They wear red mantles. *'Class One' - Knight Job Class. They wear light blue mantles. *'Class Two' - Dragoon Job Class. Carla Ayatsugi is a student of the class and so was Machina Kunagiri before being transferred to Class Zero. They wear indigo blue mantles. *'Class Three' - Red Mage Job Class. Quon Yobatz is a student of the class. They wear purple mantles. *'Class Four' - Geomancer Job Class. They wear orange mantles. *'Class Five' - Monk Job Class. Ryid Uruk is a student of the class. They wear yellow-green mantles. *'Class Six' - Time Mage Job Class. They wear green mantles. *'Class Seven' - White Mage Job Class. Rem Tokimiya was a student of the class before being transferred to Class Zero. They wear pink mantles. *'Class Eight' - Thief Job Class. They wear yellow mantles. *'Class Nine' - Educates and trains students in the Ninja Job Class, focusing on intelligence gathering and espionage. Naghi Minatsuchi is a student of the class. They wear brown mantles. *'Class Ten' - Scholar Job Class. They wear grey mantles. *'Class Eleven' - Professor Job Class. They wear white mantles. *'Class Twelve' - Blue Mage Job Class. Mutsuki Chiharano is a student of the class. They wear turquoise mantles. * Trainees - Students not yet assigned to a class. They wear grey mantles. People Associated with Magic Academy Peristylium Suzaku *'Khalia Chival VI' - The 174th Director and Headmaster of the Dominion of Rubrum. *'Suzuhisa Higato, Commandant' - Director of Military Affairs, age 53. Voiced by Kenji Utsumi. *'Miotsuku Ofumaki, Cadetmaster' - Director of Logistics, age 48. Voiced by Masako Nozawa. *'Zaido Tekise, Provost' - Director of Academics and Research, age 66. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba. *'Tazuru Kisuga, Commissar' - Authority of Magical Management, age 50. Voiced by Masako Ikeda. *'Arecia Al-Rashia' - Director of the Magic Department. *'Kurasame Susaya' - Class Zero's assigned Commander, Peristylium alumnus. *'Kazusa Futahito' - Academy researcher, Peristylium alumnus. *'Emina Hanaharu' - Officer in command, Peristylium alumna. *'Tachinami Sho' - Commanding officer. *'Kasumi Tobuki' - Commanding officer. *'Shijima' - Commanding officer. *'Izumo' - Commanding officer *'Yamato' - Commanding officer. *'Cranberry Knights' - Moogle assistants. *'Class Zero' - The protagonists of the game. **'Ace' **'Deuce' **'Trey' **'Cater' **'Cinque' **'Sice' **'Seven' **'Eight' **'Nine' **'Jack' **'Queen' **'King' **'Machina Kunagiri' **'Rem Tokimiya' *'Aki Minahara' - Class One student. *'Enra' - Class One student. *'Carla Ayatsugi' - Class Two student. *'Asato' - Class Two student. *'Hiruhata' - Class Two student. *'Yano' - Class Two student. *'Akagi' - Class Two student. *'Nadeshiko' - Class Two student. *'Ayame' *'Ran' *'Tachibana' *'Hiiragi' *'Quon Yobatz' - Class Three student. *'Kiyo' - Class Three student. *'Ryid Uruk' - Class Five student. *'Ryo' - Class Five student. *'Koharu' - Class Seven student. *'Naghi Minatsuchi' - Class Nine student. *'Azuma' - Class Ten student. *'Mutsuki Chiharano' - Class Twelve student. *'Aria Luricara' - Class Zero's merchant. *'Tokito Oginaga' - Suzaku soldier. *'Shino' - Suzaku soldier. *'Obane' - Suzaku soldier, caretaker at the Chocobo Ranch. *'Hisho' - Suzaku soldier, caretaker at the Chocobo Ranch. *'Tsubasa' - Suzaku soldier, caretaker at the Chocobo Ranch. Musical Themes Several themes are played in the Magic Academy. The first and most prominent one is "Divine Protection of the Crystal" , which is a variation of the "Prelude." "Peaceful Times" plays after several storyline missions are completed, and eventually becomes the main background theme midway through the story. The third background theme is "Battle - Recapture Strategy" , which plays midway through Chapter 7. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Locations Category:Organizations